harpfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Adunaphel
Former Autarb of Haruzan, Seventh of the Nazgûl Adunaphel arrived in Middle Earth from Númenore in SA1914, and immediately established her dominion from the ancient Daen/Haruze holy site of Vamag on the peninsula of Umbar, holding the coastlands as far north as Ethir Harnen. She took the name of Ard Vedaraba (Ha “Ard (Adun) the Shining Lady”).In only 25 years, she had control over much of Endor’s coastal lands between Umbar and the River Harnen, and was considered as King by the then-primitive Haradan fishermen and nomads.In SA1987, she entered into a dispute with Tar-Ciryatan of Númenore, and as a result, she was approached by and accepted a Ring of Power from Sauron, thus becoming the seventh Nazgûl. She remained at Vamag for nearly 300 years, ruling much of Near Harad until she made a major mistake – she decided to take on the might of the Nûmenoreans at Umbar.In SA2280, Adunaphel declared herself Autarb of all Haruzan, and ordered to the Haruzan tribes to start an assault against Umbar. Whilst her armies had a numerical supremacy, they were vastly outclassed in quality. At Dagor-i-Glingalas (Battle of the Gleaming Stone), her troops were destroyed and routed. Adunaphel was forced to abandon her coastal dominion of Vamag for the safety of inland Lugarlûr in Chelkar, where she became known as the Dark Lady of Chelkar. Her new kingdom lasted for 981 years, and she did not repeat the previous mistake. She became much more cautious and conservative. She kept out of trouble and avoided contact with the Nûmenoreans.After Sauron was overthrown at the end of the Second Age, it took her over 1000 years to return to her ancestral home at Lugarlûr, and this time she was even more cautious and conservative. She slowly exerted her power, but this time by coercion and subterfuge. She returned in 1050, just after the armies of Hyarmendacil I had conquered Harad, and she set her sights on removing that presence.Gone was the brash young woman who had dared to come to a foreign land and carve out her own dominion, and who dare to challenge Númenore itself. After being utterly humbled in the first and only major military campaign, she had reinvented herself, and had now become the consummate puppeteer. For the next 580 years, she manipulated and controlled, causing dissent and destruction in her aims of removing the Gondorian presence. This was completed in 1637, with the advent of the great plague that swept through the land. She was then called by her Master to move back to Mordor, since Gondor had abandoned their watch on that land, and prepare for the homecoming of Sauron. For the past three years, she has resided in Nurn, and with her new duties, her control of the Harad is no more, but she does still keep an interest in the area. It is, after all, her domain. Whilst she does not have the time to personally investigate the matters of the Island, she has contacted her agents in the Dark Religion in Umbar and instructed them to investigate. She is awaiting their report before deciding if further action is necessary. More on Adunaphel can be found in the ICE People of Middle Earth'' supplement.'' 'Adûnaphel of Near Harad Númenórean Ringwraith, the Seventh,' called The Quiet. Adûnaphel was born in SA 1823 in Númenor. She left with the fleet of her household in SA 1914 for the land of Umbar with a licence for its administration. She erected a fortress called Vamag at the north-west tip of the peninsula in SA 1939, from which she governed the land of Umbar and Near Harad, in contention with Sauron’s theocracy. She then moved towards independence and was offered the Seventh of the Nine Rings in SA 1951 under the promise to change sides.She accepted, and became a Ringwraith in SA 2243, and attempted to secede from Númenor but was defeated in the lands of Umbar. In SA 2251 she tried to bring to her side a rebellion of the city of Umbar, whose burghers tried to set up an elected government, but was rejected. Adûnaphel found the allies with which to rule Near Harad in the land called the Last Desert, north-west of Clyan in eastern Haradwaith, ruled by Black Númenórean sorcerers wearing the shapes of were-dragons. Her grip on the land was firm until SA 2262 when Sauron went as a prisoner to Númenor, at which time she fled to Mordor. She went secretly to Lugarlûr in Near Harad in TA 1113 to try to re-establish her state in Near Harad and she and six of the other Nazgûl were welcomed by the Black Númenóreans of Umbar. At that time, the might of Gondor was too much for the diminished Úlairi without the One Ring and they had to flee south to Ciryatandor, and then east to Sakal an-Khâr. In circa TA 1300 the forces of the Enemy had reorganized and recovered enough power for the Nine to reveal themselves openly. The men of Gondor were forced onto the defensive and had to abandon the conquest of the Khanîm lands in the Bay of Ormal. In TA 1640 Adûnaphel was recalled to Mordor with the other Nazgûl to re-establish it as the main state of Sauron’s power. After the definitive conquest of Minas Ithil she resided in Ostigurth, the City of Death,until TA 2951 when she was sent to reconquer Dol Guldur with Khamûl, the Second, and Ûvatha the Ninth. Level 32, Arch-mage (Sorcerer and Necromancer).